The Legacy of Zabuza Demon of the Hidden Mist
by PoorFFWriter
Summary: What would have happened if Zabuza had another apprentice however,this one would survive and would be tasked by Zabuza to show everyone what being his apprentice meant. How will a boy face losing what is the closest thing he has to a brother and father? How will this affect him as he becomes a Konoha shinobi? Story will become much darker down the line. Pairings down the line.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**I would also like to apologise in advance for the poor way in which I described how Tamotsu looks. I've always been horrible at describing characters.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Beginning of the End**

The clang of metal rang out in the brooding forest as Tamotsu and Zabuza fought. Zabuza clearly outmatched Tamotsu in every aspect of swordsmanship but despite this refused to hold back against his opponent. Attacking with a wide arching swing to Tamotsus left, Zabuzas blade Kubikiribōchō quickly overpowered the weak attempt to parry the attack. Aiming Kubikiribōchō for the now exposed neck of his opponent, Zabuza stopped Kubikiribōchō only within a few millimetres of ending Tamotsus life.

Zabuza let out a grunt of as he placed Kubikiribōchō securely on his back. "Your still too weak and you need to be able to get closer to me if you want to have any chance of winning. Now go meditate, you still need to work on your silent killing technique and that's the only way to improve." Zabuza stated to the boy with mild annoyance in otherwise a voice of indifference.

Tamotsu bowed deeply to his master, "Hai Zabuza-sama". Placing his katana back in its sheath on his back Tamotsu proceeded to make his ways to his quarters for his meditation practice. Although he knew it would be hard to focus, he was too angry with himself with how poorly he performed in front of Zabuza. Sighing, he started to run through the fight in his head, however he was abrubtly interrupted when he felt another presence nearby. Looking around he saw Haku step out from behind a nearby tree.

"You've improved much Tamotsu-chan, I still remember the first time you and Zabuza-sama fought. I don't believe I had time to blink before it was over." Haku said with a friendly smile indicating that it wasn't meant as an insult. Haku was much too nice to insult anybody let alone the boy he now considered a little brother.

Letting out a soft chuckle Tamotsu couldn't but help agree, he had learnt a lot since then and would continue to learn more so that he might better help Zabuza-sama. "Maybe we can spar later after I finish my meditation and you finish with Zabuza-sama in the meeting?" Tamotsu asked knowing that otherwise he would be left to train by himself which was never as useful as a spar.

"Of course, but now I really must be off, Zabubza-sama wants me to attend the meeting with him and this Gato again. Although I dont know why." Haku responded as she took off down the path that led to Zaubuza-samas building and the main compound they had here out in the woods.

A couple minutes later Tamotsu had arrived at his hovel. Tamotsu was very fond of it even though he knew many would consider it "quaint". It was simple it had a small covered porch a bedroom, a bathroom but no kitchen. He had to cook outside, but they were often on the road and so was used to it. He was even able to see Hakus hovel from his porch, they were the only two out this way in relation to the main compound. Not that it was much of a compound it was only Zabuza them two and a small handful of other shinobi that had joined Zabuza in hopes of a coup-d'etat in the Hidden Mist Village. In total they were around five buildings in the compound excluding Hakus and Tamotsus hovels. As for why they were so far away Zabuza liked to keep him and Haku away from where he conducted his business and the few other shinobi that were with them stayed. He claimed that he didn't want people to know about his weapons or their abilities especially Haku. Tamotsu was of course always a little jealous of this, the fact that it appeared Haku had more to offer Zabuza then he did and that Haku was already with Zabuza when he joined them but that's why he worked so hard. So that one day he could be a dangerous weapon for Zabuza-sama.

Arriving at the small clearing where his hovel stood Tamotsu took off the katana strapped to his back and carefully placing it against the door. He then sat on the porch to begin his meditation practice. Breathing deeply, Tamotsu tried to clear his mind of any thoughts but found his mind was not wanting to cooperate today. He kept being drawn back to when he had found Zabuza-sama and Haku.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Flashback_

_He had been six years old at the time and a recently made orphan along with many others as a result of the Kaguya clans attack against the Hidden Mist Village. His mother was a shinobi that died in the fighting and Tamotsu never knew his father, it was a taboo subject in their household. It was a good life by most accounts but of course it didn't last. Tamotsu of course was placed in the orphanage but was less than popular with the other boys and even the staff, he would receive regular beatings. One particularly mean woman, the matron on the weekends even took to putting out her cigarettes on his right arm which is why he bandages it to this day. So, Tamotsu ran away._

_He had been living on the streets for a few days when Haku found him. Haku the angel that he is was sat down with Tamotsu and shared his food. The two conversed and Tamotsu soon learned about Zabuza and what he had done for Haku. How he gave him not only food and a bed but a purpose, then Zabuza came to take Haku away. Of course, figuring out that this was the Zabuza who Haku had talked about Tamotsu took to following them. Zabuza obviously knew this but figured the boy would get lost or tire out after a few blocks of walking until something tugging at his shirt. Tamotsu begged for the man to take him with him and Haku, he tried everything he could think of to convince him until he was on his knees offering to do anything. Zabuza growing tired of the kid said he could only take either him or Haku and so told Tamotsu if he wanted to come then he had to beat Haku in a fight. Tamotsu being desperate began wildly swinging at Haku with all the force his 6 year old body could muster but Haku being older and trained by Zabuza sent Tamotsu to the ground within seconds. Seeing this Zabuza turned to leave but Tamotsu wasn't done. _

_For another 10 minutes Tamotsu stalked the pair, naturally Zabuza knew this but wanted to see If the boy would do anything, which he did. When the pair were just about to round a corner, Tamotsu sprinted out of the crowd with a stone in his hand and attempted to strike Haku over the head with it but Zabuza grabbed his arm and chucked Tamotsu into the dirt. Zabuza was about seriously hurt the boy for almost damaging his weapon when Haku grabbed his attention. Haku defended the boy saying that he had only tried to do what Zabuza-sama had asked of him and went even further arguing that the boy in front of them could be another weapon for Zabuza. This caused Zabuza to crack a small smile that you could barely see the outline of behind his mask as he walked with Haku by his side leaving Tamotsu in the dirt. However, before he they had gotten to far Zabuza called out for the boy to follow them and not to fall behind. Tamotsu was unsure as to why Zabuza had allowed him to join the pair, was it truly because he could become a useful weapon for Zabuza? Or was it Hakus words to his master or it was because the young Tamotsu looked a spitting image to Zabuza in his youth although of course Tamotsu did not know this._

_End Flashback_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Taking a deep breath, Tamotsu opened his blurry eyes knowing that he would be unable to meditate after all he had just thought about. It brought back up too many emotions. Taking another deep breath Tamotsu remembered how Zabuza always told them that tools don't show emotion they do their job. Finally wiping his eyes clear Tamotsu looked up to see Haku landing in front of him from one of the tree branches above.

"Tamotsu, Zabuza-sama wants you to come to the compound immediately" Haku said with a seriousness to his voice that was usually absent except for missions.

Nodding in confirmation Tamotsu picked up his katana and strapped it to his back as he had done a thousand times before. He then took off with Haku, unsure of what to expect.

Now stood in front of Zabuza with Haku to his left, Tamotsu knew it was going to be bad news. You could tell just by the way Zabuza was sitting, slouched over in his imposing wicker chair in the dim room with his chin resting upon his hands. However, if that wasn't obvious enough the fact that Kubikiribōchō was deeply embedded into the wooden floor made it clear to Tamotsu that something happened to anger Zabuza-sama greatly.

"I'm going have to take care of the bridge builder and these Konoha-nin myself. The Demon Brothers somehow found a way to screw up the simple job I gave them." Zaubuza stated with clear malice in his voice. "However, because the Demon Brothers underestimated our opponents, I won't be making the same mistake. This means you two are coming with me".

"Hai Zabuza-sama" both Haku and Tamotsu confidently said while bowing before their master.

"We leave in three hours now go pack your things and don't be late" He told the duo, allowing a small bit of killer intent into his voice to make sure they understood the gravity of the situation.

"Hai" the pair responded as they bowed before leaving their master to his own preparation.

As Tamotsu and Haku made their way back to their hovels silence rained over them. They were both deep in thought about what they would need to bring on the mission as well as the importance of the mission. Zabuza had told them that after this payday from Gato it would only be a few more small jobs and they would have enough for another coup d'etat attempt which if successful would mean a lot of change. Zabuza would most likely end up as the Mizukage and they would no longer have to keep moving from place to place but could settle down in Kirigakure.

Landing in front of his hovel Tamotsu proceeded inside to begin to gather everything he would need for the mission. Opening the small chest of drawers in his room to take stock of the meager possessions he had. He went about systematically laying out everything he thought he would need for the mission ahead.

Having laid out all he thought he would need including his katana he began to dress into appropriate attire for what they were to do. First Tamotsu place the Kirigakure forehead protector on after having swept short spikes of uncontrolled onyx hair to the side. He then placed Zabuzas too large Hidden Mist flak jacket over his worn long-sleeve black shirt made of sandstone duck. The shirt itself was also too large but Tamostu got around this by merely tucking in the shirt and rolling up the sleeves. Tamostu had always liked the shirt it matched the black trousers he had. Besides he didn't have many options most of the clothes Zabuza had given him had large holes in them and dried blood. Sighing Tamotsu made sure to then wrapped his feet and ankles in bandages remember the cuts his feet had received the last time he forgot to do so. Lastly, he strapped his katana to his back and went on to pick up the Kirikgakure anbu mask. It had a moss green triangle that was painted onto the mask. The triangle was originally blue, but Tamotsu painted it green so that it would match his eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**If you got this far thank you for reading the first chapter. I would appreciate any reviews/constructive criticism.**

**Also, if people could let me know how they feel about Tamotsu being placed on a canon team in place of another character. E.g Team 7,8 and 10 or if people would really prefer a wholly new team.**

**Lastly, I hope to upload once a week so stay tuned.**


End file.
